Guilty Party
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: *AU* Victor Lord JR has been found murdered. Who killed him? Was it Marty, who he hurt more than anyone? Was it Tea and Blair who were working together to deceive him? Was it Todd who wanted to protect Marty? Was it Sonny and Jason as a means of protecting Sonny's long lost sister?
1. Chapter 1

Guilty Party

"Where is my son?" Irene whispered in Tea's ear as she roughly grabbed her arm.

He should be here any minute," Tea stated.

"He better be...I'm throwing this engagement party for the two of you so the least he could do is show up," Irene stated as she walked away in a huff.

Tea's hands were shaking...everything had gone wrong tonight and she knew that Irene would become violent when he didn't show up.

She grabbed a glass of Champagne and drank it to steady her nerves.

"Tea, you need to relax... Irene is watching you and if you don't get your emotions under control then she's going to figure out what we did," Blair whispered as she grabbed her own champagne glass.

XOXOXO

Todd threw the bloody knife into the Llantana river. His hands were still violently shaking as the anger coursed through his body. He had to do it...for Marty's sake, he hoped that she would understand and could one day forgive him.

He walked in the rain back to the Palace hotel. He wanted to get back to Marty, but she didn't want to see him, not after what he had done. He arrived at the Palace where his mother was throwing the engagement party of the century. He was running late and he knew that she would be angry.

XOXOXO

Marty went into the bathroom and washed the blood off of her hands. She started the shower and undressed, setting fire to her bloody, torn clothing.

She hopped into the shower and scrubbed her body as hard as she could. She felt so dirty and ashamed of what had happened and she sank to the floor as the water washed over her as she wondered if she would ever be cleaned again.

XOXOXO

Sonny went back to his motel room where Jason was waiting for him.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"He's never going to hurt my sister or any other woman ever again. I need you to get rid of him. I left him on the beach by the Llantana river," Sonny explained.

After Jason had left he rinsed the blood off of his pocket knife and put it back in it's locked case.

XOXOXO

John and Sam Mccall were walking by the Llantana beach holding hands when they saw him lying on the side of the Llantana river.

"Hey, buddy are you okay?" John asked as he ran to his side. Something was wrong, the blue water was a shade of red by where he was lying.

"Oh my god...it's Victor Lord," John stated as he felt for a pulse.

"Is he alive?" Sam asked as she walked up to him and took his hand.

"No...he's dead...it looks like he was stabbed to death."

XOXOXO

Three months earlier...

Marty placed the concealer over the bruise on her face, but it wasn't helping. She was running late and the thought of what she had to do was tearing her up inside. What if he got angry? There was no what if about it...he would be furious with her and she knew it, that's why she decided to meet him in a public place. She grabbed a pair of sunglasses and headed to The Palace restaurant.

When she got there she saw Victor drinking...that wasn't a good sign, but she had already made up her mind and she had to go through with it.

"Marty, I'm so glad that you could finally grace me with your presence," Victor stated bitterly. "I thought that you were with Todd once again until I saw him with Tea," Victor stated. Marty looked to her right and saw Tea chatting it up with Todd and for a brief moment she felt jealous...she brushed the feeling off, she couldn't be with Todd...never again. What was wrong with her? Why was she attracted to all the wrong men?

"I'm sorry I was late, Marty stated as she sat down. "Victor...I don't think that we should see each other anymore.

"Why?" Victor shouted. "Are you leaving me so you could fuck my brother?"

"There's nothing going on between Todd and me."

"But you want there to be, don't you Marty?"

"This has nothing to do with Todd," Marty shouted.

"Then why do you want to leave me?"

"Because of this," Marty stated as she took off her sunglasses and shoved them down on the table.

Victor looked down in shame. "I'm sorry Marty. I love you and the last thing that I wanted to do was hurt you. It won't happen again, I'll take anger management classes if I have to. I swear to you it will never happen again," Victor stated as he leaned across the table and began to kiss Marty around the bruising on her face.

For a moment, Marty wanted to believe his promises, because she loved him too, but she couldn't...not this time. There had been too many broken promises. "That's what you said last time and you still hit me. I'm sorry Victor, but we're through," Marty stated as she stood up.

"I'm not going to let you go...you belong to me," Victor stated as he roughly grabbed her wrists.

Todd had seen enough, he stood up from his table and headed over to Victor and Marty. "Get your hands off of her or I'll call the police," Todd stated.

"This isn't over Marty," Victor stated as he released his hold on her.

"Goodbye Victor," Marty stated as she left.

"If you ever touch her again, I'll fucking kill you," Todd stated. "Marty, wait up," Todd stated as he chased after her, leaving Tea behind.

XOXOXO

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Jason asked as he entered the dark room. Sonny was sitting on the floor drinking in the darkness.

"I found this letter in my mom's things. I have a twin sister that my mother gave up for adoption. She couldn't keep both of us so she chose me, but she gave away my sister to some couple in Llanview Pennsylvamia. I need to find her Jason...I've always felt like there was a piece of me missing...a bottomless hole that I could never fill and now I know why."

"We'll find her Sonny. I'll put Spinelli on it, I'll get answers for you, but in the meantime you need to take care of yourself. Go on upstairs to bed," Jason ordered.

"Okay Jason, but I need answers," Sonny stated as he headed to bed.

Jason shook his head as he tried to clean up the bottles of alcohol that littered the dark room. Sonny had been spiraling down a dark hole of depression ever since his mother died and he only hoped that the search for his sister didn't lead to a dead end.

XOXOXO

"Marty, wait up," Todd shouted as he ran after her.

"What do you want?" Marty asked as she stopped running and turned around to face Todd.

"How long has this been going on?" Todd asked as he gently grazed the bruise across her face.

"Six months," Marty whispered.

"Why Marty? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought that I could handle it on my own. I was stupid and thought that if I loved Victor then his insecurities would go away and he would eventually stop hurting me. He always swore to me that it would be the last time, but it never was."

"So why are you leaving Victor now?" Todd asked.

"If it was just me then I'd probably stay with Victor forever because I love him that much, but it's not just me anymore."

"What are you trying to say? Are you pregnant?" Todd asked.

Marty nodded her head as she began to cry.

"Don't cry Marty, I'm not going to let Victor hurt you or your child," Todd stated as he wrapped his arms around Marty.

"I've got to get home Todd," Marty stated, pulling away from him when she could feel how excited he was becoming from their close contact.

"Okay, but call me if you need anything," Todd stated as he watched her walk away.

XOXOXO

Tea looked over at Victor's table and decided that she would join him since it appeared that Todd wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

"What do you want?" Victor asked as soon as Tea sat down across from him.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way that Marty treated you tonight. I know what it's like to be in love with someone who can never fully love you back and I just wanted to say that if you ever want to talk about anything I'll be there to listen," Tea stated as she handed him her number.

"Thanks Tea, but I don't want to talk about Marty. We just had a fight, but she's going to eventually forgive me, she always does," Victor stated as he put the napkin with her number in his back pocket. He took one last drink and stumbled out of The Palace Hotel.

XOXOXO

Tea went upstairs to her hotel room and found Blair waiting for her in a sheer see-through lace nightie.

"Blair, I thought that we weren't going to see one another for awhile," Tea stated.

"We weren't but I got lonely," Blair stated as she climbed off the bed and headed over to Tea. "How did your date with Todd go?" Blair asked as she helped Tea take off her jacket.

"He chased after Marty again...I'll never understand what he sees in her."

"God...so the night was a complete waste," Blair stated.

"Not completely...I've been thinking Blair, maybe we chose the wrong Manning brother."

"You mean, you want to start dating Victor?Isn't he dating Marty?" Blair asked.

"Not anymore," Tea stated as she pulled Blair into a kiss.

XOXOXO

Marty had just climbed into bed when she heard someone pounding on the door.

"Marty open the god damn door," Victor shouted through the door.

"Go home Victor...we're through," Marty shouted back.

"We're never going to be over Marty. You belong to me, now open the fucking door!" Victor shouted.

There was silence and then Marty could hear the sound of glass shattering. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Her hands shook as she dialed Todd's number. "Todd, I need you," Marty whispered into the phone.

XOXOXO

"Victor broke up with Marty?" Blair asked as she momentarily pulled away from kissing Tea.

"No, Marty broke up with Victor, which means he's in need of comfort. I've already laid the groundwork and I bet you anything he's going to call me before the week is through."

"Do you really think that you can get Victor to marry you?" Blair asked.

"Of course I can, I'm a Delgado and we always get what we want. Are you okay with sleeping with Victor? I know that you've been crushing on Todd, but I just don't see him giving up on Marty."

"You're probably right...you've been dating Todd for three months now and we have nothing to show for it. It's a bummer because he's really cute, but so is Victor. Don't worry I'm a professional...I can fuck him when the timing is right, but right now the only person I want to fuck is you," Blair stated as she pulled Tea into a hungry kiss.

Blair ripped off Tea's clothes as they moved towards the bed. "Do you have any idea how horny I am right now?" Blair asked as she pushed Tea on the bed and straddled her as she grabbed her breasts.

"I've got a fairly good idea," Tea said as she stroked Blair's vagina through the thin fabric of her G-string. "You're so fucking wet and I'm so hungry," Tea stated as she helped Blair move closer to her waiting mouth. "Cum for me Blair," Tea screamed as she ripped Blair's panties and licked the folds of her vagina.

"Oh... god...Tea," Blair screamed as Tea flicked her clit with her tongue and she squirted her juices into her mouth.

XOXOXO

"Marty, I'm never going to let you leave me," Victor shouted as he kicked in the bathroom door.

"Please Victor...please don't hurt me...just go home," Marty pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere until you forgive me," Victor stated as he grabbed her wrists roughly and slammed her against the wall and forced a rough kiss on her.

"I don't want this...please let me go," Marty whimpered.

"I love you Marty and I know that you still love me, I can see it in your eyes. Stop fighting me and let me show you how much we belong together. "

"I can't... not anymore...Todd's on his way. Please leave before he gets here," Marty stated.

Victor backhanded Marty, "You're my girl...I'm not going to let Todd have you. Do you hear me Marty? You belong to me," Victor shouted.

"Get away from her," Todd shouted as he pointed a gun at Victor. "The police are on their way Marty, did this asshole hurt you?"

"No...I'm fine,"

"Of course she's fine...I would never hurt her unlike you," Victor stated as he kissed her.

"Get away from her or I swear to god I'll kill you," Todd shouted.

"Todd, put down your weapon and let us handle it," John Mcbain shouted as he entered the room with Bo.

"Are you okay Marty?" John asked.

"I'm fine...I don't want to press charges...I just want him to leave," Marty stated.

"What? You have to press charges against him."

"Todd, he didn't do anything to me...he just scared me. I just want this to be over," Marty pleaded as she began to cry.

"Victor, it's time for you to go home," Bo stated as he grabbed his shoulders.

"I'm going...I love you Marty," Victor stated as he walked out the door.

"He's never going to hurt you again," Todd stated as he hugged Marty.

"Do you have anybody to stay the night with you?" John asked after Victor had left.

"I'll stay with her," Todd volunteered.

"If he comes back then please don't hesitate to call," Bo stated as he and John left.

XOXOXO

"It's your turn Tea...get ready to scream, because I'm going to make you cum so hard," Blair stated as she pushed Tea down on the bed.

She grabbed a pair of handcuffs out of the drawer. "You've been a naughty, naughty girl...offering your sexy body to others. It makes me very jealous and now I have to punish you," Blair stated as she handcuffed Tea's wrists to the posts of the bed.

"What are you going to do to me?" Tea asked.

"First, I'm going to spank you," Blair stated as she began to slap Tea's ass over and over again as it turned red.

"What are you going to do to me now?" Tea panted. She had always liked rough sex and the thought of Blair's kinky punishment was making her all wet with excitement.

"I'm going to bite your breasts," Blair stated as she pressed her mouth against Tea's nipples and bit down on them as Tea moaned and writhed in pleasure underneath her.

"Where are you going?" Tea asked as Blair climbed off the bed.

"I'm going to grab the toy I brought for you," Blair stated as she walked over to her purse on the dresser. She pulled out the massaging dildo and brought it over to the bed.

"Cum for me Tea," Blair shouted as she pushed the dildo up Tea's vagina and turned on the massager.

"OH...GOD...BLAIR!" Tea screamed as she hit her climax and cummed all over the dildo.

Blair pulled out the dildo and licked Tea clean. "I'm going to spend the night with you," Blair stated as she unlocked Tea's handcuffs.

"I'm not so sure that's such a good idea. I love you Blair but we can't be seen together if you're going to have an affair with Victor after I marry him. People have to believe that I'm the jilted wife so that I can take him for everything he's worth," Tea stated.

"I know...you're right. It's just so hard being without you."

"I know, but this is our last scam and then we can move to the Caribbeans and spend the rest of our life in luxury."

"I'll go...call me and let me know if Victor takes the bait and don't worry nobody will see me leave," Blair stated as she put on her clothes then she kissed Tea one last time.

XOXOXO

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?" Marty asked as Todd handed her the Tylenol and Ice pack.

"I'll sleep on the floor in here," Todd stated as he grabbed the blanket and pillow and made a bed on the floor. He tossed and turned trying to get comfortable, but he couldn't sleep. He was so close to Marty and yet so far away. He would give anything just for the chance to hold her in his arms as they slept.

Marty tried to sleep, but she couldn't. She kept thinking about Victor. Would he come back? Would he hurt her again? Should she give him one last chance to pull his life together?" She couldn't give him one last chance no matter how empty and lonely her big bed seemed to her. "Todd...would you mind spending the night up here with me?" Marty asked. Hopping that Todd's presence would be enough to keep her from calling Victor.

"Are you sure?" Todd asked.

"Yeah...I just don't want to be alone tonight."

"Okay, I'll sleep on the bed with you," Todd stated. He got up off the floor and cautiously climbed into the bed next to Marty.

"Goodnight Todd," Marty stated as she rested her head on his chest.

"Goodnight Marty," Todd whispered as he kissed her forehead.

XOXOXO

Victor drove around for a couple of hours and then he headed back to Marty's place.

"Damnit...what is he still doing there?" Victor asked himself when he realized that Todd's car was still parked out front.

He got out of his car and crept to the bedroom window. "You're both going to pay for this. Marty will be mine again, one way or another," he whispered as he saw Marty's head resting against Todd's chest as he laid next to her in bed.

XOXOXO

Spinelli was running the search on his computer when he heard somebody pounding on his door.

"Godfather, sir...what brings you by to my regretfully pink apartment so late?" Spinelli asked.

"I'm not in the mood for your babbling, do you have answers for me?" Sonny asked as he walked into Spinelli's apartment.

"Alas...the Jackal P.I. is still searching for the lost mob sister, but he should have results in a couple of minutes."

"You're completely useless...you can't even speak English, let alone give me answers. I shouldn't have let Jason talk me into using your services," Sonny stated as he headed to leave.

"Wait Godfather...the results are in," Spinelli stated as his labtop beeped.

"What do they say? Who's my twin sister?" Sonny asked.

XOXOXO

Victor took out a piece of paper and wrote "I'm always watching you and I will l punish you for betraying me," on it. He pulled the piece of gum out of his mouth and used it to stick Marty's note to a brick he found on the side of the house. He threw the brick through the living room window and smiled as the glass shattered.

He ran to his car and took off. He called Tea as he drove, she wasn't Marty, but she would work as a beautiful distraction until he took Marty back. "Hey Tea, it's Victor, I know it's late, but would you mind if I came over?" Victor asked.

"Is everything okay?" Tea asked not wanting to sound too desperate.

"Everything's fine, I just miss Marty and I just really don't want to be alone tonight," Victor stated.

"I could use the company too since things with Todd seem to be over," Tea stated in her sexiest whisper.

"I'll be right up," Victor stated as he parked his car in the hotel parking lot.

XOXOXO

Todd had been close to finding sleep when he heard the sound of glass breaking.

" What was that?" Marty asked as she held Todd tighter in her arms.

"I don't know, stay here and I'll check it out," Todd whispered as he kissed the top of Marty's head. She meant everything to him and he would do anything to keep her safe.

" Be careful," Marty whispered.

Todd cautiously walked out to the living room where he saw the broken window and the brick with a note for Marty written on it.

He brought the note to Marty and handed it to her. "Is it from Victor?" he asked.

He's really angry...I was stupid to think that I could break up with him. He's never going to let me go," Marty stated as she began to cry.

" I'm never going to let him touch you ever again. His days of hurting you is over," Todd stated as he wiped her tears away and embraced her. "Will you move in with me and let me keep you and the baby safe from my psychotic brother?" Todd asked.

XOXOXO

"Who's my twin sister?" Sonny asked.

"Her name is Margaret Saybrooke," Spinelli stated.

" Saybrooke, that name sounds so familiar to me," Sonny stated.

"Perhaps the godfather has read about the mob sister's misfortune in the papers."

" Misfortune... what misfortune?" Sonny asked.

"The mob sister was gang raped by the scarred man and his posse of evildoers at a fraternity party when she was in college."

" What were their names?" Sonny asked as he clenched his fists into tight balls at his sides.

" The article online lists Todd Manning, Zachary Rosen and Powell Lord the third as her attackers." Spinelli stated.

" Their dead men," Sonny stated coldly as he left Spinelli's apartment and slammed the door behind him.

XOXOXO

Victor knocked on the door and smiled when Tea opened it wearing her bathrobe. "Thanks for agreeing to see me tonight," Victor stated as he walked into the hotel room.

"It's no problem. I really needed the company," Tea stated as she poured her and Victor a glass of champagne. "Here's to no more lonely nights," Tea stated as they clinked their glasses together.

Victor drank his glass of champagne in one swig and pulled Tea closer to him. He imagined that she was Marty as he kissed her hungrily and untied her bathrobe. He sucked on her breasts as she unzipped his pants and grabbed his penis.

He backed her up against the wall and lifted her in the air as she wrapped her legs around him. He pushed himself into her tight slick hole over and over again as he pictured Marty's beautiful body and then he released himself into her.

Afterwards he carried her to the bedroom and tucked her in.

"Do you mind if I spend the night?" Victor asked.

"No...please do," Tea stated as she smiled. She had Victor just where she wanted him.

"Before I get into bed do you want anything to drink?" Victor asked.

"How about some hot tea," Tea stated. "I'll show you where everything is."

"No, just lie down and relax, I'll find my way around the kitchen," Victor stated as he left the room.

Once he made the hot tea, he pulled the bottle of pills from his pocket and dumped two of them in Tea's drink. He mixed it in so that she wouldn't notice anything. He brought it to her and smiled as Tea drank her tea. It wouldn't be long now until she was asleep.

He climbed into bed and cuddled with Tea.

"I'm feeling so tired all of a sudden," Tea stated as she yawned and handed him her empty tea cup. "I'm sorry that I'm not much-" and then she was out and he could hear her faint snoring in the background.

He kissed Tea on the cheek. "Thank you for being my perfect alibi," Victor stated as he climbed out of bed. He would have his revenge tonight. He would ruin Marty for all other men, because she was his forever.

When he got to his car he called his P.I. and asked him to start an investigation into Tea Delgado. The sex with Tea had been amazing, but there was still something that he didn't trust about her, plus information was power and he liked to have all the power over anybody he would have contact with.

XOXOXO

"I...I don't know-"

"Please,please move in with me," Todd pleaded as he could sense Marty begin to hesitate.

"Okay, I'll move in with you, but I want my own room," Marty demanded. She didn't want Todd to get the wrong idea about their relationship. They were just friends...they had to be for so many reasons."

"Sure...you can have anything you want...I just want to keep you and the baby safe and there is lots of security at my place. Let's get your things."

"Tomorrow Todd. I'll move in with you tomorrow, tonight I just want to go back to sleep," Marty stated as she headed back into the bedroom.

"Goodnight Marty," Todd stated as he climbed into bed next to her. She tried to keep her distance from him, but he made her feel safer so she placed her head on his chest and began to close her eyes.

XOXOXO

Jason was awoken by pounding on his door. He sighed as he looked at the clock. It was three am and he wondered if he would ever be able to sleep through the night. There were times that he felt like he was constantly running from crises to crises.

"What's wrong Sonny?" Jason asked when he saw the anger and pain in his friends eyes.

"Spinelli found my sister."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Jason asked.

"It is, but I feel like it's all my fault," Sonny stated as he began to cry.

"What?"Jason asked as he patted his friend on the back.

"My mother chose me and discarded her. She was raped Jason...she was gang raped in college. If my mother had chosen to keep her then that might not have happened, but it did and I have to make sure that nobody ever hurts her again. I need your help to find the men who raped her so that we can make them dissapear."

"Sure what are their names?" Jason asked.

"Todd Manning, Powell Lord the third and Zachary Rosen. I'm going to Llanview tomorrow to find her. Will you keep me updated?" Sonny asked.

"I'm coming with you," Jason stated.

"Thanks Jason, you're the best friend ever."

"Okay sonny, go and lay down, I'll sleep on the couch," Jason stated.

XOXOXO

Victor used Marty's spare key under the place mat and let himself into her house. He slowly crept to her bedroom where he found her sleeping on Todd's chest. He smiled as everything was aligning up perfectly to create the perfect situation for his revenge.

He pulled the black ski mask over his face and injected Todd with a powerful paralytic that would make Todd completely paralyzed for three to four hours. Next he pulled out a needle for Marty, it was a sleeping drug mixed with an hallucinogenic.

Todd felt a needle pierce through his skin, but he wasn't able to open his eyes. He tried to call out to Marty, but he couldn't speak...he couldn't move. He couldn't do anything.

"I'm going to fuck Marty so hard that I will burn my soul into every inch of her being and there's nothing you can do to stop me," Victor whispered in Todd's ear.

Next he slowly rolled Marty off of Todd's chest and picked him up and carried him to the closet.

It was sure agony for Todd, he was screaming for Marty to wake up, but she couldn't hear him, nobody could. He was in complete hell.

Once Todd was in the closet, Victor went back to Marty. He climbed into bed next to her and pulled out his pocket knife. He cut away all of her clothes until she was completely naked. He cut off a piece of masking tape and taped her mouth shut. She was so beautiful, he was getting a major hard on just looking at her curvaceous, perky breasts, but that would have to wait until after he punished her.

He went into the kitchen and boiled a pan of scalding hot water. While he was waiting for the water to boil he got a bucket of Ice. He carried the bucket of ice into the bedroom first and then he went back into the kitchen and pulled the pan off of the stove, pouring the hot water into a pitcher.

He carried the pitcher back into the bedroom and drizzled the burning water over her breasts.

Marty opened her eyes. She was in so much pain, but she couldn't scream. There was something over her mouth. She frantically looked around for Todd, but all she saw was some devil in black drizzling the searing water over her breasts.

Once he had scalded her breasts he drizzled the water over her vagina until he could smell her pubic hairs burning.

When he ran out of the hot water he poured the bucket of ice all over her. He grabbed the last ice cube and traced all of the blistered burns on her skin until her body began to shiver from being in shock.

He removed his pants and climbed on top of her and pounded himself into her searing heat over and over again as he grabbed her burnt breasts with his hands. He could feel her body shaking and convulsing underneath him, he could feel her temperature rising from being in shock, but he didn't stop. His revenge was almost complete and then he would get her help.

He pounded into her harder and harder as she began to bleed until he had filled her up with his cum.

When he was finished he injected another sleeping pill into Marty's system and kissed her gently on the forehead as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Once she was sleeping Victor carried Todd back to the bed. He took off his ski mask and put it around Todd's face. He placed the knife in Todd's hand and left the masking tape on the foot of the bed. Once he had finished placing all the evidence he injected him with a drug that would wipe the last eight hours from his memory.

XOXOXO

John knocked on Marty's door, but when there was no answer he broke the door down. Dispatch had said that somebody called from this residence, but the caller hadn't said anything. John was supposed to wait for backup, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Marty was in trouble.

He headed up the stairs to her bedroom and gasped when he saw the burnt, bloody shape that Marty was in. There was some guy lying right next to her wearing a ski mask.

"It's okay Marty, I'm going to get you help," John stated as he held her hand and called for an ambulance.

"The baby...please help my baby," Marty mumbled as she opened her eyes for a second, but then she drifted back into unconsciousness.

"Oh my god, she's pregnant...or was pregnant," John mumbled to himself as he shook his head. He honestly didn't think that the baby had survived, there was so much blood and most of it seemed to be coming from in between her legs.

"What kind of monster would burn and rape a pregnant woman?" John asked as he removed the man's ski mask.

"Manning, you're going to pay for this you disgusting piece of filth," John stated as he shook him roughly.

"John?," Todd asked as he opened his eyes and saw him standing over him. "What's going on? Where's Marty?" Todd asked.

"It looks like you raped and tortured her you son of a bitch," John stated as he roughly grabbed Todd and yanked him to a sitting position. "Look, what you did to her."

"I couldn't have...I love her John and I could never hurt her again, somebody else must have done this to her."

"A likely excuse Manning, you're never responsible for your own actions are you?" John asked.

Todd tried to remember what had happened, but he couldn't. The last thing that he remembered was asking Marty to move in with him, but after that there was nothing. "Is she going to be okay? She has to be okay."

"I'll take care of Marty. Fish, arrest this piece of filth and take him back to the station," John ordered when he saw officer Oliver Fish standing in the doorway.

It's okay Marty, I swear that I'm going to make sure that he pays for this," John stated as he held her hand while the paramedics placed her on the stretcher and carried her out of the room.

XOXOXO

Tea woke up and smiled as she realized that Victor had spent the whole night with her. "Good morning," she whispered as she kissed him.

"Good morning beautiful, I was thinking that we could take a shower together this morning, before I have to leave," Victor whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer to him and nibbled on her neck.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Tea stated as she climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom to start the warm water.

Victor followed Tea into the bathroom and stepped into the hot shower with her. Once again, he imagined that she was Marty and he pushed her against the wall of the shower and he kissed her hungrily as he thought about how it had felt to dominate her just hours before.

Tea wrapped her legs around him as he pushed himself into her as the warm water washed over their bodies.  
>"OH GOD," Tea screamed as Victor brought them both to ecstasy.<p>

Afterwards they washed each other's hair and bodies and then Victor stepped out of the shower to get dressed for his day.

"Can I see you tonight?" Tea asked as she wrapped her bathrobe around her and stepped out of the shower.

"I would like that, I'll call you when I'm done with work," Victor stated as he kissed her one last time and headed out the door.

Tea smiled as she climbed back into bed. She had Victor Lord right where she wanted him and it was only a matter of time before she would be walking down the aisle.

XOXOXO

Victor called Vimal, his spy at the hospital, so that he could check on Marty's condition. "Vimal, I heard that my ex-girlfriend was admitted this morning. Could you tell me what her condition is?" Victor asked.

"Just one second Mr. Lord. According to her medical chart she has severe third degree burns around her breasts and vagina and she had a miscarriage," Vimal stated.

"Miscarriage? Marty was pregnant?" Victor asked as he pulled over the car.

"That's what it says here Mr. Lord, Vimal explained.

"Thanks Vimal, I'll be in touch," Victor whispered as he hung up the phone. Suddenly everything made sense...Marty had been pregnant, that's why she had left him...she was just trying to keep the baby safe from his temper.

"Damnit," Victor swore as he punched his window causing the glass to shatter. He had killed his own child. He wanted to hurt Marty, but not like this, she had always wanted to be a mother and he knew that she would be devastated when she found out about the miscarriage. He had planned on staying away from her and lying low for a couple of days, but he couldn't...he needed to see her...he needed to make it up to her somehow.

XOXOXO

Sonny and Jason pulled up to Marty's house when they noticed all of the police cars outside. Sonny pulled the rental car over and climbed out of the car. "Excuse me, but I'm a family member of Marty Saybrook's. Is she okay? Do you know where she is?" Sonny asked one of the officers standing outside of Marty's house.

"All I can tell you is that she's been taken to the Llanview hospital," Officer Oliver Fish stated.

"Thank you, do you know how to get to the hospital? Sonny asked.

After Fish gave him the directions, Sonny got back into his car and drove away. His sister had been hurt somehow and he needed to see her and make sure that she was okay. He had just found her...he couldn't lose her now.

XOXOXO

Victor stood outside the ICU Burn Unit and looked at Marty through the plexiglass as he waited for John to leave.

She was still unconscious...thank god. The burns to her genitals and breasts were a lot more severe then he intended and he knew that when Marty finally regained consciousness she would be in a world of hurt...not just from the burns but from the loss of their child.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you, I promise you that I will make Manning pay for all the pain that he has caused you," John stated as he kissed her and left.

Victor clenched his fists as he watched John kissing his woman...Marty belonged to him, why couldn't John and Todd just leave her the fuck alone. John finally got up and left her room and Victor went inside and sat by her side.

"I'm so sorry for everything," he stated as he sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

Marty opened her eyes and there was nothing but pain and emptiness and then she remembered the night before and she instinctively knew that the baby was gone, but she couldn't help but ask as she looked at Victor.

"The baby?" she croaked out.

"I'm sorry Marty, but the baby didn't make it," Victor explained.

"I lost the baby...our baby," Marty repeated. "I wanted to be a mother so badly. I don't understand...I did everything that I could to keep him or her safe. Who did this to me? Was it you?" Marty asked. She knew how possessive and angry Victor had been when she left him and she couldn't help but wonder if he was the reason that their child had died.

"Of course it wasn't me Marty. I love you...I wouldn't do this to you. I have an alibi for last night, does Todd? I heard that Todd was arrested this morning. He raped you and burnt you. He's the reason that our child is dead, not me," Victor stated. "I told you that he wasn't any good. I told you that he would only cause you pain, but you insisted that he was a changed man, but he hasn't changed at all."

"It couldn't be Todd..that doesn't make any sense. Todd didn't have any reason to be angry with me. There has to be some kind of mistake."

"Why not, he's raped you before, I don't think that the police would arrest him without any evidence Marty. You can't trust him. Todd is a psychopath...maybe he just gets off on torturing and raping you," Victor argued.

"I thought that he had changed, but maybe I was wrong about him...I just don't know," Marty stated as she began to cry.

"Don't cry Marty, let me take care of you...I would never hurt you the way that Todd has. Give me another chance, let me love you," Victor stated as he leaned in and kissed Marty.

XOXOXO

Sonny and Jason was standing outside Marty's hospital room and heard everything. That son-of-a-bitch Todd had raped and tortured Marty again. He was the reason that she had lost her child.

"Let's go, I'll come back later to visit Marty, right now I want to go and pay Todd Manning a visit," Sonny stated as he walked away

XOXOXO

Marty winced and pulled away...there was something disturbingly familiar about the way that he kissed her. It was so similar to the way that her rapist had kissed her the night before and she couldn't stop the violent images from playing through her mind. Perhaps it was PTSD, whatever it was...it hurt too badly to be close to him. "I...I can't Victor. Nothing has changed between us. We still can't be together and I want you to leave," Marty stated.

"Come on Marty, we were so good together and I know that I can take away your pain if you just give me a chance."

"Please leave or I'll call security," Marty stated as she trembled. There was just something about Victor that scared the hell out of her.

"That won't be necessary because Victor's going to leave aren't you?" John stated as he stood in the doorway.

"I'll go, but you and I will never be over. You belong to me Marty," Victor stated as he took off.

"John, what kind of evidence do you have against Todd?" Marty asked.

XOXOXO

Todd sat on the ground of his cell trying to think of anything that would clear his name. Why couldn't he remember what had happened? Was it possible that he had hurt Marty again?

"Manning, you have a couple of visitors," the officer stated as he walked into the jail with Jason and Sonny.

"Thanks Benson," Sonny stated as he handed the officer a wad of cash.

"Who are you?" Todd asked.

"I'm Marty's brother, Sonny Corinthos...and this is Jason Morgan. I think that it's about time that the three of us have a liitle chat about my sister," Sonny stated.

XOXOXO

"Marty doesn't have a brother. She's an only child," Todd stated.

"Shut up Manning...I'm going to talk now and you're going to listen," Sonny shouted. "I know what you did to my sister. It wasn't enough that you raped her and forced your friends into raping her...no that wasn't enough for you. You had to rape her again and burn her and torture her. Did that make you feel like a man? Answer me damnit, did it?"

"I hate myself for hurting Marty all those years ago and if I raped her again and burnt her then I hope that you kill me."

"I thought about killing you, and I still might, but for now I'm going to let you live. I have contacts in Statesville that will make you know what it feels like to be raped and tortured on a daily basis...if you're found guilty. If you're found innocent then my enforcer here will bury you in a hole so deep that nobody will find you and you'll really wish that you were dead then," Sonny stated as he put his hand on Jason's shoulder. "I just wanted to come here today and let you know that your days of hurting my sister are over with. She's under my protection so stay the hell away from her," Sonny stated as he and Jason walked away.

XOXOXO

"What kind of evidence do you have against Todd?" Marty asked.

"He's guilty Marty. I found him lying in bed next to you. He was wearing a black ski mask and his DNA was gathered from your rape kit."

"What if it wasn't Todd's DNA, but his twin brother's Victor? Isn't it possible that Victor could have raped me and set it up to make Todd look guilty?"

"I suppose it's possible, they are twin brother's after all, I'll go talk to him and see what I can find out," John stated as he kissed Marty on the forehead. Victor had to be guilty...it was the only thing that made sense. She knew that Todd had changed...he just wasn't capable of that kind of violence anymore and sadly she knew how violent and sadistic Victor could be when he was angry.

XOXOXO

Victor slammed his car door and drove to the Palace hotel as fast as he could. After Marty's rejection...he had to fuck something and somebody as hard as he could.

"Victor what a pleasant suprise," Tea stated as she opened the door.

He instantly grabbed her roughly and planted a hard, schorching kiss on her that made her toes curl as he walked inside and slammed the door behind him.

He tore her skirt and panties off of her and pushed her on the couch. He hastily unzipped his pants and released his erection and pushed his way into her as hard as he could as Tea screamed and moaned like a banshee in heat. The more she screamed the harder he pounded into her until he released his pent up frustration into her.

"That was really rough and wild, but don't worry I loved it," Tea stated as she kissed him.

There was a knock on the door just as he pulled out of her. He zipped up his pants and answered the door as Tea ran to her bedroom to put on some clothes.

"John, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be buying donuts or sleeping?" Victor asked.

"I came to see you Victor. Where we're you last night?" John asked. "Your secretary told me that you were here.

"I was here with Tea all night long," Victor stated.

"Can you verify that Miss Delgado?" John asked as Tea walked back in the room.

"Yes, he was with me all of last night,"Tea stated. "What's this about?" Tea asked.

"Marty Saybrooke was raped and tortured last night and I was just following up on some information. Have a good night," John stated as he walked back out the front door.

XOXOXO

Marty had been trying her best to get some sleep, but she couldn't. Every time that she closed her eyes she saw him...her attacker coming towards her to continue the torture.

When she opened her eyes she saw a stranger standing in her room staring at her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Marty asked as her voice trembled.

"I'm Sonny Corinthos, your brother and I wanted to make sure that you're okay," Sonny stated as he placed the bouquet of flowers in her hands.

XOXOXO

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken, I don't have a brother," Marty stated as she stared into Sonny's eyes. He was a stranger to her, but there was something about him that seemed so familiar. Was it possible? Did she really have a brother?

"I know that this is a shock...it was a shock to me as well. Our mother died a few weeks ago and when she did I found out that she had given my twin sister up for adoption. I put my best P.I. on the case and I saw your birth certificate. You're my twin sister," Sonny explained.

"I was adopted?" Marty asked as she tried to sort through all her conflicting emotions and feelings. She knew that Sonny was telling her the truth. Everything suddenly made sense...it was the reason that Aunt Kiki had hated her so much and treated her like she was an outsider who stole the family fortune. It was the reason why she always felt like their was a missing part to her soul.

"Yeah," Sonny stated as he sat down next to her side and grabbed her hand.

"Were you adopted too?" Marty asked.

"No."

"Why would she get rid of me and keep you?" Marty asked as the sting of rejection brought fresh tears to her eyes.

"Our mother left a letter that explained it. I think that you should read it," Sonny stated as he placed the letter in Marty's hands.

XOXOXO

"Do you want to talk about Marty?" Tea asked after John left.

"Not particularly," Victor growled.

"I know that it must be hard to hear that she was attacked. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you anytime that you want to talk," Tea stated as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Who do you think raped her?" Tea asked.

"I said that I don't want to talk about Marty and I meant it. I have to go to the office to get some work done. I'll see you later," Victor stated as he gave her a quick kiss and left. He felt terrible about what he had done and the last thing that he needed was to talk about Marty with Tea or anybody else for that matter.

He drove to the sun and tried to bury himself in his work to distract him from thinking about Marty when his P.I. Sam McCall knocked on the door.

"Sam, did you find all the skeletons that Tea has in her closet?" Victor asked.

XOXOXO

John sat at his desk as he flipped through the evidence. All of the evidence screamed that Todd was guilty. He wanted to believe that so that he could finally get Marty away from the Manning brothers once and for all, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Todd had been set up.

Victor's alibi had checked out and he looked innocent on paper, but his instincts were screaming that there was something off about Victor.

"Is Manning still here?" John asked Brody.

"His arraignment was this afternoon. He just made bail," Brody stated.

XOXOXO

Todd ducked under the crime scene tape and entered Marty's bedroom. Her blood-stained sheets were gone, but her blood had left a permanent stain on the mattress. Todd sat down on the mattress and traced her blood with his finger.

He had been so happy with her so what the hell happened to make his dormant beast attack her. He tried to force himself to remember what had happened, but there was nothing but questions.

He knew that he should probably stay away, but he needed to see Marty and make sure that she was okay. He took one last look around the room and headed to the hospital.

XOXOXO

Marty opened up the letter and read,

_My dearest Sonny,_

_If you are reading this letter then I am no longer living. I couldn't leave this life without making sure that my children were taken care of. There's something important that I need to tell you. You have a twin sister. I need you to find her and protect her and let her know that there wasn't a day that passed that I didn't think about her._

_I'm sure that you have a lot of questions so I'll do my best to explain. When I found out that I was pregnant, I was barely making ends meet...I could barely afford the clothes on my back. I got a extra job so that I could save enough money to provide for you._

_When I realized that I was having twins, I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep both of you. I wanted to, but I knew that if I did, we would all go hungry and perish. I agonized over the situation for months. I thought about placing you both up for adoption so that you would have each other, but I couldn't bear to give up both of my children._

_I couldn't decide between the two of you so I flipped a coin. I met with a social worker and carefully selected a family that I knew would give your sister a better home then I could provide._

_Before I gave her away I bought a locket and placed a strand of her hair inside the clasp. I wore it close to my heart so that your sister would always be with me._

_I want you to give your sister a matching locket that I bought. I have placed a Locke of my hair and braided it with a strand of your hair and a strand of your sister's hair so that we will always be bound together. Will you please bring her the locket so that she never feels alone? Remember that I love you both always._

_-Your Loving Mother. _

Marty wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Sonny. He was pulling the locket out of the jewelry box.

"She always loved you Marty. She didn't choose to keep me over you, she couldn't," Sonny stated as he placed the locket in Marty's hand.

"Sonny, will you help me put it on?" Marty asked.

"Of course," Sonny replied and then he fastened the locket around Marty's neck.

XOXOXO

"Did you find a lot of skeleton's in Tea's closet?" Victor asked as Sam walked in the office.

"I found plenty of dirt on Tea, if that is her real name," Sam stated as she handed the file over to Victor and sat across from him.

"What do you mean?" Victor asked.

"Tea's had several identities over the years and just as many marriages that tanked when the husbands cheated on her. She managed to walk away with several healthy settlements in the divorces. I had to dig deep, but I discovered that the same mistress Blair Cramer was involved with ten of Tea's previous husbands which tells me that they are working as a team," Sam explained.

"Tea thought that she could play me and take me for all I was worth huh. Great work Sam this information will come in handy," Victor stated as he smiled, he just thought of the perfect way to ensure his future with Marty.

XOXOXO

"Marty, I needed to see-" Todd paused when he saw Sonny glaring at him as he stood up, clenching his fists.

"I thought that I made myself clear earlier. Your days of fucking with my sister are over," Sonny shouted as he punched Todd in the face.

"Sonny, please don't hurt him," Marty pleaded as she tried to get out of bed. "Ahhh," she winced in pain from the sudden movement.

"Marty, are you okay?" Sonny and Todd asked at the same time as they helped her lie back down.

"I'll be okay. Sonny, Todd and I need to talk," Marty informed her brother.

"He can talk," Sonny stated.

"We need to talk alone please. It's okay...Todd's not going to hurt me."

"You're right, he's not. I'm going to be right outside Manning, but I'll be watching you and any pain that you cause Marty, I will revisit upon your head ten fold," Sonny stated as he left the room against his better judgement.

XOXOXO

"Todd, I need you to tell me everything you remember about last night. Did you do this to me? And if you did why?" Marty asked as she sat up so that she could look Todd in his eyes. She knew him better then anybody else and she wanted to look him in the eyes when he told her what her heart was yearning to hear...that he was innocent.

"I don't remember much about last night. I remember asking you to move in with me. I remember feeling so happy that you were agreeing to let me take care of you. We went to bed and then nothing...the next thing I remember is John waking me up and looking at your bloody, broken, burnt body. I wish that I could promise you that it wasn't me, but I can't. I don't remember. Please Marty, please tell me that you don't hate me," Todd whimpered as tears began to fall from his eyes as he looked away from her in shame.

"I don't hate you...I don't think that it was you," Marty stated as she gently turned Todd's face back towards her. "I would know it if it was you. I would sense it, I would feel scared and traumatized to be in your presence, but I don't feel any of those things when I'm with you. Your brother came to see me and I felt it then...I was trembling. I felt scared, and I felt traumatized...I think that he raped me and is framing you," Marty stated as she grabbed Todd's hand.

XOXOXO

Victor booked the penthouse at the Palace Hotel and called Tea and asked her to meet him there.

Everything had been arranged just the way he liked it. He had sprinkled a trail of rose petals leading from the bathroom to the bedroom. The Champagne was chilling on ice. He wore his tuxedo and placed the box in his jacket. He took one last look in the mirror and smiled. He looked good and he knew that tonight would be a night that Tea Delgado never forgot. When he was through with her she would learn what it felt like to have your emotions fucked with.

"Tea, you look exquisite," Victor whispered as he opened the door. She was wearing a black, silky dress that displayed all her best assets.

"You look good yourself, what is all this?" Tea asked.

"You've completely changed things around for me and I just wanted to show you how much I loved you," Victor stated as he kissed her.

"You...you...love me?" Tea asked completely caught off guard. It had been just a little over a month since she and Victor had started seeing one another. She knew that she was making progress with him, but love...this soon. It just seemed too good to be true."

"Why wouldn't I love you? You are smart, beautiful, sexy and you make me laugh. Not to mention...that the sex with you is completely mind blowing. I love you Tea and I will scream it from the rooftops if that's what it will take to make you believe me," Tea stated.

"That's not necessary Victor, I believe you. I love you too," Tea stated as she kissed him.

"Come and sit down with me and have some dinner," Victor stated as he grabbed Tea's hand and led her to the table.

"Here's to new beginning's," Victor stated as they clinked their glasses together in toast.

"Tea, I know that we haven't known each other very long, but I'm the kind of guy who takes what he wants. It's the only way to live and right now I want to make sure that you and I have the rest of our lives together. Will you marry me?" Victor asked as he got down on one knee.

Tea was ecstatic...Victor was worth millions and once she divorced him then her entire future would be set up and she could give Blair the kind of life that they had been dreaming about for so long now. "Of course I'll marry you, I love you so much," Tea stated as she embraced him and kissed him.

"I'm so happy right now...I feel like celebrating," Victor stated as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. "I think that you should call your whore and partner in crime Blair Cramer over so that she can take part in the celebration as well," Victor stated as he squeezed her wrist as tightly as he could until he could hear her bones shattering.


	2. Chapter 2

"Victor...you're hurting me," Tea whimpered as he squeezed her wrist with all of his force. Tea realized that he didn't care as he stared at her with a hateful, sickly smile.

He continued to squeeze her wrist as tightly as he could until he could hear her bones shattering. "You thought that you and your whore of a partner could swindle me, well nobody plays me for a fool and gets away with it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tea denied as she scampered away from him. "Stay the hell away from me. I'm leaving, I never want to see you again you sick fuck," Tea stated as she grabbed her purse and began to head to the door."

"You're not going anywhere Miss Delgado. I know everything...I know about the con you've been working with Blair Cramer. I know how you swindled ten of your previous husbands out of their hard earned cash, and I have proof. I hired a P.I. and she tracked down enough dirt on you that I could bury you with it if I wanted to. I could take this file to the police and your previous victims and you and Blair can be cell mates at Statesville or you could work for me," Victor stated as he calmly sat down on the couch.

"What do you want from me?" Tea asked.

"It's simple Miss Delgado. I want to put your con artist talents to use. I want you and Blair to help me fake my death," Victor explained.

XOXOXO

"Do you really think that Victor was the one who raped you?" Todd asked as he held onto Marty's hand.

"I can't prove it...he has an alibi for that night, but my instincts are telling me that he's the guilty party, not you."

"I'm going to kill him," Todd muttered.

"No...you can't do that. Please promise me that you won't go after Victor," Marty pleaded.

"How can you defend that piece of shit after he hurt you. He's been abusing you for month's and now he's probably raped you. How could you still care about him?" Todd asked.

"That's what I would like to know, Sonny stated as he walked back in the room. He had been eavesdropping in on the conversation and had heard everything.

XOXOXO

"How can I help you Irene?" Agent Baker asked as she stormed into his office and slammed the door.

"You can help me kill my son," she stated as she smiled at him and sat down in the chair across from him.

XOXOXO

"Do you have the Vile?" Irene asked.

"I do...do you have the cash?" Agent Baker asked.

"Of course I do?" Irene stated as she lifted the briefcase up onto the table and opened the lid to reveal the fifty thousand dollars she had promised him for his help.

"Here's the Vile, be careful with how you use it...it can be very potent," Agent Baker cautioned as he handed her the vile.

"I'm counting on it," Irene stated as she dropped the vile in her purse and left.

XOXOXO

"How long have you let this Victor bastard continue to beat you?" Sonny asked as he sat down next to Marty and Todd. Images of watching Deacon beat his mother until she was unconscious bombarded his mind.

"Two years," Marty stated as a tear dropped from her eyes.

"Why? Why would you stay with him after he hurt you so badly?" Sonny asked.

"I loved him and he needed me...I thought that I could save him from the black hole of despair and misery, but I was wrong. You don't know him Sonny, he's not completely evil, he has a good side to him too. He can be extremely gentle, passionate and caring. He's got a really big heart, but he has a bad temper and sometimes when I made him angry he would punish me. When he came to his senses he would apologize and I would forgive him, because I wanted to love him, demons and all."

"You're so much like our mother that it breaks my heart," Sonny stated as he caressed Marty's cheek.

"What do you mean?" Marty asked Sonny.

"Our mother was beaten and tortured by my step father Deek for years. Sometimes he would beat me as well. I begged her to leave him, but she always told me that she couldn't abandon him when she was needed most. You sound just like her. Why did you finally leave that piece of shit?

"I was pregnant and I didn't want him to beat the baby. I wanted a better life for our child, but it didn't matter. If Victor raped me, he found a way to completely destroy me...I lost the baby," Marty stated as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I promise that I'm going to make Victor pay for the pain and hell that he's put you through," Sonny coldly stated.

"I'll help you," Todd muttered under his breath.

"No you won't...both of you are going to promise me that you'll leave Victor alone," Marty demanded. "He's sick and troubled. He needs help, not Vigilante justice being carried out."

"I'm sorry Marty, but I can't promise you anything," Sonny stated as he got up and left the examination room.

XOXOXO

Why would you want to fake your own death?" Tea asked as she slumped down against the wall and held her hurt hand in her lap.

"I'm worth a lot of money dead that I need to set up a new life, plus I want to dissapear so that I can be free to love Marty," Victor stated. He stood up and grabbed the hotel's first aid kit out of the bathroom and headed over to Tea.

"Please don't hurt me," Tea whimpered as Victor grabbed her injured wrist.

"I'm not going to hurt you unless you give me a reason to," Victor stated as he began to wrap her injured hand in an Ace bandage.

"How are we going to help you fake your death?" Tea asked.

"The only thing that I need you to do is wire me the insurance money to an offshore account that I have set up. Once I am officially dead then I will leave you the house in a will for your part in the scam," Victor explained.

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

"You don't, but it doesn't really matter because I own you. If you don't do as I say then I will bury you and Blair. Call Blair over, I think it's time to let her know that I own her as well," Victor growled as he handed Tea her phone.

XOXOXO

"Tea, I came as soon as I could. What's going on? What happened to your wrist?" Blair asked as Tea opened the door.

"Come in and I'll explain everything," Tea stated as she held the door open.

"What's going on?" Blair asked again as she locked eyes on Victor who was smirking at her as he sat on the couch.

"I know everything about the scam that you and Tea have been running and I have proof. I won't turn it into the police as long as you keep me happy...in short, I own you," Victor explained.

"What do you want from me?" Blair asked.

"Since you're so good at getting paid for sex, I want you to be my whore...I want you to be my sex slave and service whomever I tell you to, when I tell you to," Victor stated as he tossed her a pair of handcuffs.

"You can't be serious?" Tea stated.

"Oh...I'm serious. I would whore you out as well, but since I need you to be my fiancé, I'll have to settle on Blair. If you don't agree to my terms then you and Tea will go to prison for a very long time. Will you agree to be my sex slave?" Victor asked.

"You don't have to do this Blair," Tea stated.

"Yes, I do...we can't go to prison. I'll be your sex slave," Blair promised as she placed the handcuffs around her wrist.

"That's very good. I have a lot of bored wealthy friends and I'm going to use you to make me a hell of a lot of money but for now, tonight, I want to sample both you and Tea," Victor stated as he linked a chain to the handcuffs around her wrists and dragged her into the bedroom.

Victor grabbed a pair of scissors and cut off all of Blair's clothes. "Lay down on the bed," he ordered her. "When I give you an order you will always answer yes master...is that clear?" Victor asked as he yanked Blair by the hair and shoved her on the bed.

"Yes Master," Blair spat out.

Victor uncuffed Blair from the handcuffs and tied her wrists and her legs to the bed.

"Tea come and squat over Blair's face. I want to eat you out while I fuck my new slave," Victor ordered.

"I hate you," Tea stated as she climbed up on the bed and positioned herself in front of Victor's mouth.

"That may be true, but your body longs for my touch," Victor stated as he pushed his tongue into her and forced his erection into Blair's vagina. He licked and teased Tea's clit as he rode Blair rough and hard until he could taste Tea's essence and feel Blair's walls contracting against him as he brought them both to ecstasy. He pulled out right before cumming and squirted his cum all over Blair's body. When he was finished he urinated all over her as she cried.

"Was that really necessary?" Tea asked.

"I was just marking my territory...and the bitch deserved to be punished just like you deserved it when I broke your hand," Victor stated.

Victor untied Blair and carried her to the shower. He Handcuffed her to the rail of the shower door. He turned the faucet on and let it run over Blair.

"Clean up this mess...I'll be back in the morning," Victor stated as he left.

XOXOXO

"Marty, I got to go. Visitor's hours are ending and you need your rest."

"Wait Todd...promise me that you won't hurt Victor," Marty pleaded as tears filled her eyes.

"I promise that I won't hurt Victor," Todd lied. He hated lying to Marty, but he couldn't stand by and let Victor get away with all the pain that he had caused the woman that he loved. "I'll see you in the morning Marty," Todd stated as he kissed her goodbye.

XOXOXO

Irene lifted the book out of it's location and the wall opened up to a secret staircase. She headed up the stairs to her secret soundproof room and made sure that everything was in order for her new house guest that would soon be there.

XOXOXO

Tea went and grabbed the handcuff keys off the counter where Victor had dropped them on his way out the door and then headed back to the bathroom.

She climbed into the shower and unlocked the cuffs around Blair's wrist.

"Don't, he's going to be so angry when he comes back and I'm not chained up," Blair whimpered.

"I don't care...I'm not going to leave you chained up in the bathroom. Let me help you get clean," Tea stated as she grabbed the bar of soap and gently ran it across Blair's skin. She washed her hair with shampoo and conditioner in silence and when it was over with she helped wrap the bathrobe around her and escorted her to bed.

"I'm so sorry that I brought you into this whole nightmare," Tea stated as she laid in the bed next to Blair, wrapping her arms around her.

"It's not your fault," Blair stated. "I'm sorry that he broke your wrist."

"Victor is planning on faking his death. He wants me to give him his life insurance money for the evidence that he has against us. I've been thinking...maybe we should kill him for real."

"You can't be serious?" Blair asked.

"Why not? He's a disgusting human being who doesn't deserve to live. He broke my wrist and look at the cruel way he treated you. I'm willing to bet that we're not the only women he's hurt either. He doesn't deserve to live and if we killed him then we would be free and clear of all of his abuse plus we would be filthy rich," Tea stated.

"Maybe you're right...maybe we need to kill him to be free of his blackmail," Blair stated.

XOXOXO

"I want you to make him suffer Jason...I want him to feel every ounce of pain that he's subjected my sister to all these years and when he's so broken that he begs you to kill him, I want you to grant him his wish and I want the pleasure of watching him die," Sonny stated as he paced back and forth in his suite at the Palace Hotel.

"Don't worry Sonny...Victor's a dead man walking," Jason stated as they heard someone knocking on their door.

"What do you want Manning?" Sonny asked as he opened up his door.

"I want to help you get revenge on my psychotic brother," Todd stated as he walked into their room and shut the door behind him.

"Go home Manning, we don't want or need your help," Sonny stated.

"I know Victor better then you do. I'm his twin brother and I could provide you insight on how to completely torture him. I could also serve as an inside man...arrange for the perfect time and place that we could kill Victor."

"That is a tempting offer, but why should I trust you. How do I know that you wouldn't betray me to help your brother."

"I want Victor dead just as much as you do...probably even more. I love Marty and it kills me to see her suffering because of what that sick bastard did to her."

"You love my sister...how am I supposed to believe that given that you raped her too."

"Maybe you shouldn't. I don't have any excuses for how I treated her...I hate myself for it and if you want to kill me then you should...it's what I deserve, but I'm going to see Victor dead first, with or without your help."

"What do you think?" Sonny asked as he turned to Jason.

"I think that you should let him help us. He's going to go after Victor anyways and if we don't use his help he's just going to get in the way."

"Alright Manning, I'll let you help but I'll be watching you and if I even suspect that your double crossing me then I will bury you," Sonny stated.

XOXOXO

Victor stood outside of Marty's room. He was dressed in hospital scrubs and was wearing a doctor's mask so that he could hide himself among the hospital staff.

Marty looked so beautiful as she slept and the last thing that he wanted to do was upset her, but he couldn't wait any longer. If he didn't take her now he would lose his chance and might lose her forever.

He heard the firecrackers that he had planted throughout the hospital go off and he waited for the nurses to leave their post. When the coast was clear, he entered Marty's room.

He injected her with a strong sedative so that she would remain asleep and then he lifted her onto the wheelchair and escorted her out of the hospital.

XOXOXO

"If we kill him, when should we do it? Tonight?" Blair asked as she laid her head down next to Tea's.

"We can't kill him tonight...if we kill him, we'll have to be very smart and take all the necessary precautions so that we don't get caught. I know that it's a lot to ask, but do you think that you can play the part of his dutiful sex slave for just a little longer?" Tea asked.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep him from hurting you again. When do you think that we should kill him?" Blair asked. She couldn't believe that she was actually planning a murder, but Tea was right, it was the only way that they would ever be free of him.

"Next Saturday night is Victor and I's Engagement Party. That's the night that he's going to die," Tea stated as she held onto Blair tighter.

"Make love to me Tea, before Victor comes home," Blair pleaded.

Tea leaned over and kissed Blair soft and sensually as she caressed her skin. She pushed her fingers into her tight, wet hole and began to pump them up and down faster and faster until she could feel the sticky, sweet cum on her fingers. "That was beautiful Tea. You always know just the right way to love me," Blair stated as she kissed Tea back. "Now it's my turn to show you how much I love you," Blair stated as she kissed and licked Tea in-between her legs until she was panting and screaming her name in ecstasy.

Afterwards when they were both exhausted, Tea held Blair in her arms as they fell asleep envisioning what their future could be like without Victor in it.

XOXOXO

"Okay Manning, when do you think will be the best time for us to grab your brother?" Jason asked.

"Next Saturday Night is my brother's engagement party. I just received the invitation today."

"I don't know...that might get tricky with all the witnesses," Sonny stated.

"Actually, I think it's perfect. Manning can sneak us into the party after we are established entering a local movie theater. Once we are into the party, we can drug Victor's drink, Manning can help us remove Victor from the premises without causing a scene," Jason explained.

"It might work," Sonny observed.

"Hello," Todd asked as he answered his ringing phone. "What do you mean Marty's missing? Where the hell could she have gone?"

XOXOXO

Victor sat by Marty's side, holding her hand as her eyes began to flutter awake.

"Victor! What are you doing here? Where am I?" Marty asked as she realized that she was in a different room then her hospital room.

"I'm sorry Marty...don't be scared. I had to move you to my mother's house where Todd will never be able to hurt you again," Victor stated.

"Todd isn't the one who hurt me...it...it was you," Marty stated as her body began to tremble. "Why did you bring me here? Are you going to kill me?" Marty asked.

"I could never kill you. Don't you know how much I love you? This is all Todd's fault, he's poisoned your mind against me. I brought you here so that I can help you recover without his influence. I'm so sorry that we lost our child, but I don't want you to be sad any longer, because we're going to make another one," Victor stated as he kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Marty had turned up missing. Todd, Sonny and Jason had searched everywhere for her and they had grown frustrated with every passing day that she went missing.

"We'll find her tonight Sonny...I know that my bastard of a brother has her somewhere," Todd muttered.

"If he does have her...he'll tell us about it, I'm going to give him this truth Serum and force him to talk before I kill him," Jason stated as he cracked his knuckles.

"I hope that you guys are right...I let her down, I left her alone in that hospital and we have to find her." Sonny stated as he began to cry.

XOXOXO

"Where is she? Where's the sexy vixen you promised me?" Toby Mccalister asked as soon as Victor had opened the door.

"She's close. Do you have my cash?" Victor asked.

"It's right here," Toby stated as he pulled out his wallet. He handed Victor the thousand dollars that they had agreed upon.

"Excellent, Blair, come out here," Victor ordered.

Blair walked out into the living room wearing a white see through negligee. She had chains around her ankles and her wrists as she walked.

"Blair, this is my friend Toby...he is going to be your master for the day. Do everything he wishes you to do or you will be severely punished," Victor ordered.

"Yes Master," Blair stated as she looked down at the floor and gritted her teeth. She just had to make it through one more day of this and tonight she and Tea would kill Victor.

"I'm on my way out...please feel free to use my house to your liking. There's a torture room on the left that I'm certain you will enjoy. Blair likes it rough so the harder you are on her the better," Victor stated.

"That's great...I like it rough as well," Toby stated as he grabbed Blair's chain around her wrists and guided her towards the torture room.

Victor smiled as he left. He was certain that Toby would inflict a lot of pain on Blair.

XOXOXO

Tea winced as she heard Blair's screaming echo from down the hallway. It had been one long week of one rich bastard after another hurting the woman that she loved.

Tea wished that she could stop Blair's suffering, but if she did then Victor would reveal what he knew and all of their suffering would be for nothing. Tea grabbed a pair of headphones and turned on her IPOD as she fantasized about the life that she would share with Blair once Victor was dead.

XOXOXO

"Hey baby, how did you sleep?" Victor asked as he entered the private sound proof room.

"Please Victor...please let me go...please don't hurt me any more," Marty pleaded.

"Shhhh baby, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to love you and we're going to create another baby. I'm going to make everything all better for you," Victor stated as he grabbed the needle of hormones and injected it into Marty's side.

"Please don't," Marty whimpered. She knew that she couldn't leave. She was completely at Victor's mercy. He had handcuffed her to the side of the bed and he refused to listen to her pleas as he raped her over and over again.

"Shhhh baby," Victor whispered as he quickly undressed. "You're so beautiful and I love you so much...I'm so sorry for all of the pain that I have caused you, but I promise you that you will be happy again," Victor stated as he pulled her into a kiss.

He lowered himself on top of her and pushed himself into her as she whimpered for him to stop, but he didn't stop. He continued to thrust in and out of her until he had released himself into her.

When he was finished he pulled her into his arms.

"I hate you...when Todd finds me he's going to kill you," Marty spat out.

"Todd's not going to find you not ever and I know you enough to know that as much as you hate me you love me more." Victor whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. He held her while she cried herself to sleep. "After tonight I will take you far away from here and make you forget all about Todd," Victor promised.

XOXOXO

Tea gently and tenderly applied the soothing balm to the latest whip lashings on Blair's back. "Are you sure that you're up to going to the engagement party?" Tea asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. I want to look that smug bastard Victor in the face as I plunge this knife into his heart," Blair stated as she handed Tea the knife.

Tea placed the knife snugly into it's sheath and placed it against Blair's leg and fastened there by her garter. She then helped smooth out Blair's dress. "It's going to be over soon enough," Tea whispered as she embraced Blair and kissed her on the cheek.

XOXOXO

"Victor, I have something to give you son," Irene stated when she saw him coming out of Marty's room.

"Hello mother, is everything in place for tonight?"

"It certainly is. Take this when it's time for you to die," Irene whispered as she passed the vial to Victor. "The plane has everything that you need on board and don't worry about Tea and Blair. I'll take care of those two bitches just like I promised you that I would." Irene promised as she embraced her oldest and favorite son.

"Thank you mother...for everything," Victor stated as he kissed her cheek and walked away.

XOXOXO

A couple of hours later, Victor and Tea had arrived back at Irene's mansion for their engagement party.

Tea did her best to smile and appear happy as they danced around the room and mingled with their guests.

"Tea, go and dance with Todd, I have to take care of something...please do your best to keep him preoccupied while I am away or I'll make you regret it," Victor whispered in Tea's ear as he kissed her. Victor's eyes focused on his brother Todd's and waited until he saw him dancing with Tea before he headed to Marty's room.

XOXOXO

"Marty, I need you to come with me. If you scream, or try to alert someone for help, I will kill you and then kill myself. Do you understand me?" Victor asked as he pulled the knife out of his pocket.

He unchained her and Marty knew that she had to get the knife away from Victor...it was her only chance of escape. "Wait...before we go there's something that I want to say. I'm sorry...you were right, I do still love you and I want to prove that you don't need to kidnap me at knife point. I want to be with you. Let me make love to you...let me show you how much you mean to me and then I'll go wherever you want to go," Marty stated as she pulled Victor into a passionate kiss.

"I guess...yeah, we have time for that before we have to go," Victor stated as he removed his belt and dropped his pants. Victor placed the knife on the side of the bed as he laid down on top of her and sank himself deep inside of her.

Marty picked up the knife and stuck it deep into Victor's back as she cried.

XOXOXO

"Marty, what have you done, don't you understand how much I love you," Victor stated as he rolled off of her.

"I'm so sorry," Marty whimpered as she ran from the room with the bloody knife still in her hand.

"Marty, wait...don't leave me," Victor pleaded as he stumbled out the door. He had to follow Marty...he had to get her back. She was his everything and without her, there was nothing.

XOXOXO

Todd was dancing with Tea, when he thought he saw Marty running out the front door. "I'm sorry Tea, I got to go...tell my mother that I'll be here later," Todd stated as he left Tea.

"Tea, I saw Victor leaving the party all alone, now's our chance, Blair stated as she grabbed Tea's hand and ran away from the party.

They followed Victor down to the beach.

"Marty! Marty," Victor screamed over and over again as he stumbled along the beach.

"Victor...wait up, I know where Marty is," Blair stated as she caught up to him.

"Where is she?" Victor asked as he turned around.

"Somewhere where you will never hurt her," Blair stated as she grabbed the dagger from the side of her leg and plunged it into his stomach.

"Come on Blair, we have to get back to the party before anybody notices that we are gone," Tea stated as she grabbed Blair's hand.

XOXOXO

"Marty," Todd whispered as he entered the abandoned house that she used to share with Victor and saw her crouched down on the floor hysterically crying.

"What did Victor do to you? Are you hurt?" Todd asked as he cautiously approached her. She was covered in blood and clutching a bloody knife in her hands.

"I...it's not my blood...it's Victor's. I killed him."

"Hand me the knife Marty and I'll get rid of it."

"No...I have to be punished for what I did. I killed the man that I loved and I have to be punished."

"Marty put down the knife and go and get cleaned up and then I'll drive you down to the station to confess," Todd lied.

Marty handed him the knife and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

Todd grabbed the knife and headed out. There was no way that he would let Marty turn herself into the police. He would destroy the evidence and get Marty as far away from Llanview as he could.

XOXOXO

Sonny was walking along the beach, trying to pass the time until he heard from Todd or Jason when he stumbled into Victor. Victor was crawling in the sand calling out Marty's name like an obsessed mad man.

"You're never going to hurt my sister or any other woman again," Sonny stated as he kicked Victor in the face. He pulled out his pocket knife, pulled down Victor's pants and stabbed it through his penis.

He pulled the knife out, and placed it back into his pocket and headed to Jason's apartment so that they could move the body before it was discovered.

XOXOXO

John and Sam Mcbain were out walking when they discovered the body of Victor Lord Junior. He had died from an apparent blood loss which had come from several puncture wounds.

John pulled out his cell phone and called Natalie to come and run Forensics. It looked like there were several people involved in Victor's murder and John wondered if they would ever know who the guilty party was.

The End


End file.
